Dyskusja:Grand Theft Auto V
"Pozostałe miasta San Andreas, znane z GTA San Andreas (San Fierro oraz Las Venturas), nie pojawią się w grze." Rockstar nie powiedział jasno, że nie będzie SF i LV, więc - żeby była ścisłość - wolałbym określenie "prawdopodobnie nie pojawią się" albo "nie wiadomo, czy pojawią się". Poza tym na trailerze widać spore góry (od razu nasuwa się Góra Chilliad z SA), tę maszynerię wypompowującą ropę, która była niedaleko bazy 69 w starym SA, no i dlaczego 1. trailer miałby pokazywać wszystko? I takie pytanko (ale to już jako temat do rozmowy) - czy ten koleś z 40. sekundy nie przypomina wam starego Vercettiego? Jak dla mnie jest on podobny, tylko zmieniony na potrzeby przyszłej gry (grafika), no i starszy o kilka(naście?) lat. Pangia 10:05, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :Wyczuwam rozpętanie dyskusji :). Sam twierdzę, że pozostałe miasta nie pojawią się. Określenie, słusznie, nie jest ścisłe. Gór jest więcej, więc może Chiliad powróci, Octane Springs może się pojawić. Ale więcej będziemy wiedzieć później. Co do Vercettiego: wątpię, że to on, ja widziałbym go jako protagonistę/antagonistę/bossa mafii, zlecającego zadania. Naprawdę, też chciałbym pospekulować w artykule, ale trzeba się na razie trzymać oficjalnych zapowiedzi, które niedużo dały. Texel 10:19, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Jeśli miałby być to Vercetti, to tylko jako zleceniodawca wg mnie. Może ktoś taki jak Salvatore Leone w SA, który próbuje rozkręcić gdzieś interes. No a jeśli miałoby być LS, to co? Będziemy pewnie jakimś pionkiem w mafii/kartelu narkotykowym, aż w końcu zostaniemy bossem (nic innego mi nie przychodzi do głowy). I nie mówię o spekulacji w artykule, ale np. tutaj. Pangia 11:48, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Jeszcze jedno. Wsłuchałem się w głos mówiący w trailerze i, chociaż nie znam biegle języka angielskiego, to jednak chyba uchwyciłem sens opisu. Głos mówi, że przeniósł się tu (mówi prawdopodobnie o Los Santos), bo jest ładna pogoda (od tego zaczyna :) ) chce odpocząć od tego, co teraz robi i chce chyba zacząć żyć jak normalny człowiek (pada tam kwestia o dzieciach, ale dobrze tego nie słyszałem). Czyżby więc jednak Vercetti miał się pojawić w "piątce"? Pangia 11:57, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Em, a czyż w Vice City nie ma ładnej pogody? ^^ A transkrypcję zamieszczę na stronie zaraz. Ale szczerze: w postaci z innych gier wątpię, najwyżej pojawi się ktoś z czwórki. Texel 12:43, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::No ale Vercetti zrobił w Vice City mafię narkotykową i drukarnię pieniędzy, Kent Paul nieraz mówi, że o jego poczynaniach mówi się na mieście, więc może zdecydował się uciec stamtąd? Oderwać się od starego życia, zacząć żyć jak normalny człowiek. No i ten gość z 40. sekundy jest bardzo podobny do Vercettiego z artworku z Vice City. A, i podobno ten facet żebrzący na ulicy (58. sekunda chyba) jest podobny do Niko Bellica. Jak dla mnie nie ma między nimi podobieństwa. A jak wy sądzicie? Pangia 15:57, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ta, jasne, Niko Bellic. A ten koleś, co ucieka przed glinami to CJ. Ludzie za dużo wyciągają z tego trailera. Tak samo jest z tą "datą wydania" 24 maja, bo jest na krawężniku. Głupie. Texel 16:22, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Data? Gdzie? Pangia 17:18, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Tu. Texel 18:26, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Aaaa... To pewnie taki odpowiednik koperty z numerem rejestracyjnym w Polsce - też pewnie miejsce parkingowe dla właściciela domu czy gości czy coś, ale raczej nie data wydania gry. To musiałoby być GTA IV z innym modelem protagonisty i inną mapą. Pangia 20:32, lis 6, 2011 (UTC) Ma zmienić się wiele :) mnóstwo dopracowanych wnętrz budynków, od supermarketów, przez szpitale, po sieć kanałów Miasto naprawdę żyje. Pełno w nim ludzi zajmujących się swoimi sprawami - biegających, podrywających kobiety, uciekających przed policją, myjących samochody i tak dalej. Główny bohater ma około trzydziestu lat i jest Afroamerykaninem. Mają być zwierzaki: ptaki, psy, zwięrzęta rolnicze też. W samochodach będzie paliwo (trzeba będzie tankować)Dano minigierki jak: koszykówkę, siłownię, siłowanie się na rękę, hazard, walki w klatkach, triatlon, regaty, pływanie canoe, wspinaczkę linową, skoki spadochronowe Pojawi się pogoda: burza, deszcz, grad, wiatr.... a nawet tsunami i trzęsienia ziemi!!! Takie są plotki Rockstara :) [[User:Mat.|''' Mat. ]] Dyskusja 19:24, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Mat, nie dobijaj. Rockstar nie pokusi się o dodanie zwierząt, bo byłoby to zbyt brutalne. Co do reszty - to by musiało chodzić na wehikule czasu, a nie komputerze osobistym. No, ale zobaczymy. Na razie proszę żadnych spekulacji nie dodawać do artykułu. Gimme your all money! 19:58, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Czyli San Andreas 2. Pangia 20:23, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Gimme: nawet nie ma takiej możliwości; artykuł jest zabezpieczony na poziomie administracyjnym. Na megapakiet plotek można popatrzeć tutaj, jeśli ktoś by chciał. Plotki już oczywiście zdementowane, bo szef tego magazynu zaprzeczył, że ktoś taki w nim pracuje... :D Texel 13:54, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) W sumie to wątpię w bohaterów z ery GTA III, może Rockstar po prostu robi sobie z niektórych jaja, dając domysły, iż to mogą być te postacie? Zaraz od razu pojawiły się opinie, że ten starszy koleś to Vercetti, ten który ucieka przed Policyjnym Maverickiem to CJ, a ten żebrak to Niko Bellic (chociaż to już moim zdaniem przesada, i doszukiwanie się na siłę dodatkowych szczegółów z trailera). Wszystko jest w sumie tak upozorowane, ale jakoś nie chce mi się w to wierzyć. Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 16:13, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) To z Vercettim to ja wymyśliłem chyba, bo w sumie to nigdzie indziej nie widziałem porównania kogokolwiek z trailera do Tommy'ego. Pangia 20:24, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) To chyba mało widziałeś... Na każdym kroku go porównują :P Krzysiu8020 (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 10:03, lis 9, 2011 (UTC) Możliwe, że Vercetti będzie zleceniodawcą początkującego mafioza, jakim będzie nasz bohater, ale to mało prawdopodobne, gdyż era GTA III skończyłą się. Fajnie by było gdyby w GTA V był Niko, ale to też mało prawdopodobne, bo twórcy niezrobili by go znów bohaterem, a to że będzie zleceniodawcą jest niemożliwe, bo Niko został mafiozem prawie nie ze swej woli.Willjestem 07:54, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Halo, przepraszam za naleganie, ale przydałoby się trochę aktualizacji z GTA V, bo już dużo wiemy:) pozdrawiam potwierdzone Czy ktoś z ADM. tutaj zagląda, mamy już potwierdzone niemalże 3/5 informacji a wy śpicie. Jakbyście odbezpieczyli edycję strony GTA VI to na pewno byłoby więcej informacji. Napisał koleś, który nawet nie umie się podpisać... Pomyśl, co by było, gdyby administratorzy odblokowali możliwość edytowania? Mnóstwo wandalizmów, zgadza się. Strona będzie jutro zaktualizowana, a jak szał na GTA VI trochę "przycichnie", będzie można zapewne znów edytować. Gimme your GTA (dyskoteka) 28:78, lis 45, 2035 (UTC) Przydałby się nowy trailer wrzucić i screeny z "Happy Holidays" I Luv GTA (DUKLIHAMSTEO) 46:78, gru 48, 3123 (UTC) Looking for that Special Someone Usunąć to. Ten użytkownik nie umie czytać, bo to nazwa 2 trailera GTA IV. Elizabet Frank 07:40, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) GTA 5? zrobione czy ściągane zrobiłem to nie dla obrażenia użytkowników czy moderatorów administratorów sądze że panowie z rockstar nie mają czasu zrobic gta 5! oto ściągi postaci michael jest podobny do tommiego vercettiego franklin do cj'a a trevor do niko belika, powtarzam to ma nie obrażac użytkowników tylko im powiedźiec obserwacje :) pozdro GROVE STREET Prawdopodobnie w gta5 wystąpi gang Grove Street z gta sa.Występują oni w filmie o Franklinie i gameplayu gta5 ::Po pierwsze podpisuj się, a po drugie to,że w filmikach wystąpił jakiś gang to wcale nie oznacza, że musi to być GS. ''QWERTY99'' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|kontakt''']]) 09:44, sie 22, 2013 (UTC) 4 trailer gdzie jest 4 trailer? :Nie ma, wyszły dopiero trzy. Texel (dyskusja) 18:50, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) :Jak wyjdzie gra. Dobrze? Texel (dyskusja) 18:22, wrz 15, 2013 (UTC)